mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Poborubarumu/Ethologie
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Poborubarumu is classified as a Wyvern|Flying Wyvern. Its species first lived and flew in the skies of the Highland during ancient times. Due to the competition of other Flying Wyverns that began to appear in the Highland during their time, Poborubarumu were outcompeted by other Flying Wyverns and their numbers began to decrease drastically. They were in a losing war for survival to a point where they were at the brink of going extinct. Some Poborubarumu split apart from their flying relatives in the middle of those ancient times becoming the Poborubarumu we see now while their flying relatives went extinct from being outcompeted by other Flying Wyverns. Habitat Range Poborubarumu are native to the Highland. Ecological Niche Poborubarumu are powerful omnivores that will eat anything that they can fit into their huge mouths. From this Poborubarumu don't go hungry easily but they have competition with some large monsters such as Gurenzeburu and Hyujikiki. Despite this Poborubarumu is willing to fight them in order keep their territories or to gain better territories. The large, yet rare Kurai|Yama Kurai can also be a serious competitor of Poborubarumu due to their eating habits, size, and strength. Biological Adaptations Poborubarumu have bizarre organs on their head, wings, and tail that allow them to produce strange powerful sounds from them. These sounds can confuse hunters and make hunters lose their mind by just hearing the sounds. These sounds can also somehow accelerate the healing of injuries for the Poborubarumu while also making their attacks and their body stronger, even doing the same to nearby hunters. This all seems to be done by bubbling water it uses to repair some injuries. While using the water, its slimy body fluids will change the color of the water into a variety of different colors. They breath in air and breath the air out from a hole above their head, producing strange sounds from it. Their wings are useless for flight but have changed dramatically. These wings are now used as tools for producing sound by vibrations through opening and closing them. Poborubarumu wings are similar to chords on an instrument. Their tail is flat and usually on their tail is a large hollow parasite. This parasite has a symbiotic relationship with Poborubarumu and acts like a drum for Poborubarumu to use as a both a tool and a weapon. Inside their mouth are many rows of sharp teeth used for tearing apart prey. When an old tooth falls out their mouth, another one is waiting behind it to replace it similar to that of sharks. Their bone marrow is strong yet also edible. Behavior Poborubarumu are hostile Flying Wyverns that will fight with other large monsters to keep their territory. Some monsters have even evolved ways to protect themselves from such attacks. Hyujikiki, for example, have specifically evolved their spines to protect themselves from attacks from Poborubarumu. Most of the time, smaller monsters will leave an area altogether to avoid being eaten by a Poborubarumu or will leave due to its horrible sounds. Hunters mostly get requests to hunt them down due to this reason. Catégorie:Ébauche